In Luv With A Stripper
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: My first song fic. I hope you like it! Its one of my favorite songs from T Pain and Mike Jones. I based it on Sasuke and Sakura. ENJOY! SasSakuCOMPLETE!


_Got the body of a goddess Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl Droppin Low She Comin Down from the ceiling To tha floo Yea She Know what she doin Yea yea yea She doin that right thang Yea yea yea yea ea I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

**Sasuke walked into the bar and took a seat at the counter, "One Corona.." He said boredly,"Comin right up sir." The bartender said in a raspy voice. Sasuke looked up at the stipping pole and saw a beautiful pink haired girl in pink lingerie. Sasukes jaw fell open as he stared at the girl,"Sir your corona." The bartender said. Sasuke hadn't noticed,"Heh. Thats Sakura Haruno. Shes new here. I hear shes still a virgin." The bartender said chuckling. Sasuke shook his head,"I wasnt thinking that!" He said blushing a bit.**

_She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**The bartender chuckled and walked off to another costomer. Sasuke blushed as he noticed that the stripper named Sakura had been walking towards him. She sat on his lap and smiled at him,"Hi im Sakura. Whats your name?" She said innocently. Sasuke felt his pants get tighter 'oh god' he thought,"S-Sasuke." He said looking into her beautiful bright green eyes. Sakura smiled,"Nice to meet you Sasuke" She said sweetly. Sasuke blushed,"Y-Yea.." He stuttered. Sakura giggled cutely,"I like you." She whispered in his ear.**

_She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**Sasuke blushed uncontolably,"I-I-I...I..I uh..I l-like y-you to-too.." Sasuke stutterd. Sakura giggled. Sasuke goraned. Sakura smiled at him and kissed his cheek,"Come back tomorrow my shifts at 9:45pm-2:50am" Sakura said seductivley. Sasuke nodded eagerly and watched Sakuras hips sway as she walked back to the pole on the stage. He watched her as she danced and twirlled and climbed the pole. Sasuke groaned again and went outside to his car to try and releave himself.**

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest Like n the way she break it down I see u girl Spinnin wide And She lookin at me Right in my eyes Yea She got my attention Yea yea yea Did I forget to mention I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper. She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**Sasuke ended up going home after he releaved himself of his urgent needs. He walked into his apartment building. He walked up to the 7th floor and was stopped at his door by his ever confident and annoying roomate,"Were where you! I was worried siiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" Naruto wailed. He smirked at Sasuke and laughed. Sasuke smacked him in the head,"Idiot I told you i was going out to get a drink!" He said to Naruto. Naruto laughed,"You jerk! You said you where gonna take me with you! Where best buddies how ya gonna leave me like that!" Naruto whined. Sasuke chuckled,"Dumbass you were talking on the phone! With your girlfriend. I cant see HOW Ino puts up with you." Sasuke said shaking his head. Naruto smirked,"Jealous" He asked. Sasuke laughed,"As if!"He practiclly yelled at Naruto. He then walked into the apartment and went into his room.**

_She's every man's dream She's God's gift to Earth Women they love 'em too That's what you call a women's worth See I love all the strippers Because they show me love They know I never pay as free whenever I hit the club But I can't even lie The girls are here so fly She slidin' up and down that pole got me mesmerized Mike Jones don't ever trick But god damn she thick I can't lie, I must admit I'm in love with a stripper_

**Sasuke walked into the same bar he had been in the day before. He looked at his watch that read 9:30 'Im early' He thought to himself. He shrugged and went over to the bar. He sat down and ordered a Corona,"SAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!" A highly annoying voice yelled to him. Sasuke groaned and thanked the bartended as he handed him his corona. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and sat down,"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Naruto said spinning around on the bar stool. Sasuke smacked himself in the head and groaned. Naruto squealed like a little school girl and Sasuke couldnt help but laugh at that,"Hi Sasuke." A voice behind him said.**

_She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**Sasuke froze and Naruto looked at the girl behind Sasuke. Sasuke started sweating and turned around to face the beautiful green eyed girl,"S-Sakura h-hey" Sasuke stuttered. Sakura giggled,"Hi im Naruto Sasukes roomate!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura giggled again and smiled at him,"Hi Naruto im Sakura. Sasukes girlfriend." She said. Sasuke feel out of his chair. Naruto almost fell out of his but he was in to much shock to move. When both Naruto and Sasuke regained their composher Sasuke blushed deeply and looked away from Sakura.**

_She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**Sakura giggled and turned him to face her. She kissed him on the lips and he almost fell out of his chair again but was being supported by the counter behind him. Naurto gave Sasuke a mischevious mousy look,"Saaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee!You didnt tell me you had a girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllfrrrrrrrriiiiieeennnnnnnnnnndddddddd!" Naurot said grinning widely. Sakura giggled and held onto Sasuke arm. Sasuke blushed and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled,"Ready to go out baby?" She said smiling innocently at him. Sasuke blushed and nodded. Naruto waved with that same look on his face. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Sakura again.**

_She can pop it she can lock it Teddy Penderass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl In My bed She don't know what she is doin To my head Yea She turnin tricks on me Yea Yea Yea She dont even know me Yea yea yea ea I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper_

**Sasuke felt Sakura watching him when he got in his car,"Where we goin?" She asked him innocently. Sasuke blushed and cleared his thorat,"I-I know t-this goodF-French place do-down by Central S-Square." Sasuke said blushing uncontrolably. He started the car and he drove to the resteraunt. Sakura fell in love with the resteraunt when she saw it. On the outside it was a light peachy tanish color with rose bushed surrounding it and the words 'El Magniefec' in velvet blood red letters. On the inside was velvet blood red paintings of godsand wars and arts of all kinds. Everything about it was so classy.**

_She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**After they finished their dinner Sasuke and Sakura got in his car,"Ill take you home." He said blushing. Sakura smiled,"Ok." She gave him the instructions to her house. He drove her their and walked her to the door way of her house. She took out her keys and unlocked the door,"Thanks a lot for tonight Sasuke..I really enjoyed it..Ill see you tomorrow at the bar." SHe said smiling innocently. She quickly kissed Sasuke on the lips and went into the house. She closed the door and went up to her room turning the lights off behind him.**

_She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper_

**Sasuke smiled to himself and walked down to his car. He got into his car and looked into the mirror dazily,"Im in love with a stripper." He said to himself. And then he drove home.**


End file.
